User talk:IbraheemSajid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:IbraheemSajid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 11:57, July 7, 2010 Regarding your Signature/Page Just because you type in it doesn't work. You need to make your signature, and you need to make a page named for it to work, and you need to make an actual template page with coding and such for the signature template to work. Also, you typed: *Favourite Episodes( Regular ones) *Favorite Specials( Includes two parter episodes) This is incorrect. You need to write: *Favourite Episodes (Regular ones) *Favorite Specials (Includes two parter episodes) That's incorrect. P.S. That's a real signature. Again, please use 4 of these ~ instead of ( , because it doesn't work. Make a real signature template like this , then type it in to sign off. Once again, PLEASE STOP USING . I said to MAKE A PAGE CALLED because IT DOESN'T EXIST. Pictures Please stop adding unnecessary pictures of bad quality, even if you found them on the wiki. WE DON'T NEED MORE. Thank you for listening (even though you'll probably still add more terrible pictures). Signature Reply Read this message on another user's talk page who had asked the same question and received a very detailed answer from Jspyster1. If you need any further help, you can ask me again. - Friend Reply To make friends, I guess all you have to do is leave a message on the user's talk page asking them to be friends, and if they accept, then you can add them as a friend to your friends box on your user page. And if you add the friends box to your user page, you can add me if you'd like. - Yes, that's what I was saying in my above message. You can add me to your friends box. =D - Category Reply I don't think that's necessary. All the running gags are listed in the trivia/goofs sections of the pages already anyway. - Categories Please stop being cheap and trying to earn badges unfairly. I am going to have a word with Kirkaland22 about this, as we have dealt with this enough times. Friends Reply No. In my opinion, all cheaters are despicable, and once a cheater, always a cheater. I wouldn't feel comfortable with it. Most people say they've stopped, but they carry on. Sure.Bruce Ed 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Creating a New Article Creating a new article is easy. First, look on the top left sidebar and click the icon that says "Create a new page". When a little message pops up, type the name of the article you wish to create. Once you create it, you can start editing it and adding text and images. However, before you go off creating new pages, first say what pages you want to create – we may not need pages for really minor things. - Sure. I'll be your friend. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Scam Template Reply Most users might find that a bit complex, but it's quite simple, actually. What I would do is copy the scam template from another scam page and paste it on your scam page, making the desired changes to the information in the box. I can do it for you later, if you want. - Reply Friendship Request I only can accept your friendship request when I gain trust from you, as in never deceive me or getting people in mischiefs. But we'll see... - I already accepted your friendship request and it's on my top friends list. Here's something, the more trustful you are to me, I'll move up your rank on my top friends chart. - Hi. Hi will you be my friend? Sorry. Alright sorry i won't do it again.CleanWater28 13:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes? Um.... my user name is i don't want to add it but, ok now i will do.. Please. Dear friend would you like to help me? . It is if, someone accept me as their friend will they add themself in my Top Friends Box? Re: Friend Request Sure. DogDays124 18:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Signature Sure but can you explain how to make a signature so my tiny brain can digest it. DogDays124 18:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 REsponse You're not the boss of me! JasonL 05:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Ja REsponse AgAiN I just want to be special I'm a good writer! JasonL 05:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL No. No, it doesn't works.CleanWater28 12:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EDs page All right, ALReady!!JasonL 16:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL friends sure man Btodde96 04:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Second Friends Request Yeah, sure I'll add you too. RE: Joining the GI If you wish to join the GI (which is inactive for now), write up a decent story that is written in the same manner and style as the original GI articles (which can be found as Edtropolis.com). Awards I gave you the awards you need. I know about the incidents with JasonL as well. yes Sure. I'll be your friend. User:Monkeybug500 RE: Friendship Request Hmm... What's with all these friend requests going on lately? A new achievement I don't know about been going on now? Oh and, sure. You can add me. SENd BaCK Stay out of THIS! JasonL 18:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Re: Friendship Request Sure. You can add me and I'll add you. Zap Spit it out! 19:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Apolgy. Oh, I am so sorry i didn't notice the, First Warning on my talk page.CleanWater28 10:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Of Course. Yes, of course it is. And, this is my real user name. Friend Reply Fine. Poll Blog Reply I honestly don't know, because I copied coding off the talk page for the Main Page. There's a poll near the end. Sorry I haven't replied for ever, I was very busy. SENd BaCK All right!JasonL 14:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Hi hi uve been invited to join my captian melon hood wiki http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com Sent bacK Doh!! Not you too!!! I can't believe you! I have idea! Why don't you tell Agent M to go to another wiki. IbraheemSajid... I am on Johnny Test wiki! Surprise!!!JasonL 17:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Don't come back?!? Are you jealous of me? Tell the truth!JasonL 17:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Ok I'm jealous... NOT!!! I'm an artist I was made to write about things! You must be jealous and I'm a pro!JasonL 17:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Thanks for the tip! But Can I still visit this wiki? Please???????????JasonL 17:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL hey wanna be friends SENd BaCK PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? I wanna stay! Pretty please????????JasonL 23:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL SENd BaCK Stop ruining my work!JasonL 13:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I'm talking about the Ed page!JasonL 13:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Reply Not at all. Go ahead. 19:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Do not. Please do not interruped my message. It's only I and Agent M is chatting not you, and you have done it at AchieverBeaver's Talk Page. Testing Nothing special I want. Just testing out my sig template. Tell Ruin and Agent M I have a new signature template. How??? I can't never learn until I died. So, someone please teach me I try very hard but in vain. Talk sense and we'll try. Right and.... What, I must do after i do as you say? Already. I have already create a wiki and I like this wiki i won't leave. Name reply. It's Shows wiki. Age. Actually, 13 years old that is it. Yeah. Is Agent M is same age like me? AchieverBeaver88 AB88's New Wiki Checked it out the "link" of sorts, it sucks, and he's not even on the community list (which is less than 20 people. Not ready. IbraheemSajid I can't give you the URL of my new wiki because it's not ready yet. Strange. It's so strange that my name wasn't on my wiki but, I can't think of anything. Bored Wana play this game with me? http://omgpop.com/i/drawmything/49as0 DogDays124 23:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Interruped. You! Why, are you innterrupening my comments and messages with Agent M? Are you are spy or what?! Innterruping again? What the hell you are saying about my brains! 1. You are an innterruper. 2. You need to learn. 3. Brains, huh? I am going to break a coconut. 1. There's no such thing as an "innterruper", stupid. 2. You need to learn to stop making people hate you AND greatly improve your spelling and grammar. Your English is worse than mine when I was in the first-grade. 3. Break it with your thick skull. 1. Stupid user! 2. You remind me of my two classmate who did the same. 3. I can cut you into a tiny pieces. Thought. I, am sure that you are right but, your name is believe to be the name of an another religion. Muslim? AchieverBeaver88 Huh? Enjoying, here with dealing? But, by the way "I can cut you into tiny pieces" is I was saying to Agent M, not you. Now, listen "'Deal'" is the one you and your best friend Agent M is doing. *Deal is the one that you did and your small popcorn brain pathner Agent M is doing. *Grammars! Do, you like something it's...............you're so close to be a bean without a special brain.! *Agent M, come out here and look at this! That's the signature of everytime when you call him. Somehow Useful I Created those 7 season pages because they are useful. Go to south park Wikia,they have the same trick there too. So, These pages i created could be useful. User:Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov I, know everything about it. And, I did not give up! I will do that again and again we must Ibraheem. I can't help it. Won You, won my contest so here is your User Gift. Congrats! Yay, you won. here's your prize, as your good logic might be able to find the way to use this contraption: Don't try to get away Check the summary please. He must not write it he must write a meaning. That be better now if I tell you the diffrence. CONGRATULATIONS! You have won the City Contest, and here is your award… Thanks for your participation in the contest. Oh yeah? I have never seen such an innterupter like you. Report it to the admins and they will delete it (my comment I mean) do it at once! I'm also, sick and tired of you while having some edit wars with DogDays124 and Agent M. RE: Gap Oh, do you want me to paint your brain? How about slaying it? So, you will cry so much. Nonesenses. You're going to be fat and your weight is 95 kg. Cut it! Stop giving me some more stupid messages. ctope geeveng mi sum mor mesheag yu ideait. Take that. Contest I have registered, so may I have my jawbreaker? XYDUX 19:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I was the Anon who won your contest, and I would like to get my prize (you gave it to my anon account, and I do not know how to shift it to mine).XYDUX 20:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Dude, CleanWater28 is still on your Friends List. Just sayin'. Awesome. Just spreading propaganda. LOL, just kidding. I'm just trying to be accurate. I'd rather add him as a friend than see him as an admin. I doubt RC will make another stupid decision after what happened after the time he wanted to be an admin. Making CleanWater28 as an admin is tantamount to what the former admin did before we took over on the CN Wiki. It seems so. Let's hope for the best. RE: Wondering This is gonna be very complicated... #My favorite video game series is called Metal Gear Solid. #It is an acclaimed stealth-action game that was credited for "defining" said genre. #As it is a stealth game, the whole point is not to be seen by your enemies. #The protagonist from the first and fourth game is codenamed "Solid Snake". #In the second game, you play as a rookie codenamed "Raiden" whom Snake takes under his wing. #In that game, you get called by the hero that you have played as in the past games. #His codec frequency (the "radio" in the MGS series) is '''141.80', as with all the characters the player character views as "legendary" or vice versa. That's why I chose 141.80 as the link to my talk page, because like in MGS2, it's the number for the "legendary hero". Also, the camouflage-themed signature came from Solid Snake's "clone father", Big Boss, who was also a soldier, but participated in missions that required camouflage, instead of a tight-fitting blue sneaking suit. I copied that off Ruin Cireela's talk page on the CN Wiki to save time. Friends? Would you like to be my friend?~ Thanks, I'll add you to my Top Friends box right now! I'm a huge fan of Ed add me.